1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement on the type of system for conveyance of loads described in French Pat. No. 2,068,731 and its Certificate of Addition No. 2,086,957, on which run carriages of the type described in French Pat. No. 2,239,368.
A conveyor system of this type is formed by rectilinear modular elements connected perpendicularly. Each element comprises a horizontal roller-track for the carriages and a guide-rail containing a drive chain cooperating with a means for pushing mounted on the carriages to drive the latter along the roller-track. The connection between the two parallel modular elements is accomplished by joining elements which contain the curved parts of the roller-track as well as the pinions and adjusters of the drive chain.
The carriage further includes a suspension portion mounted on rolling mechanisms, an engaging mechanism constituted by a mounted wheel pivoting loose on the suspension portion and capable of meshing with the drive chain, means for locking the wheel, a pilework portion formed by a vertical tube integral with the suspension portion, on which are inserted through one of the ends a pile of small horizontal, elongated plates, arranged on both sides of a vertical tubular stop, a hitching-on-portion of the load, and a guide mechanism integral with the pilework portion and capable of being intercepted by a shunt-rail mounted fixed at each junction of the conveyor network in order to deflect the carriage towards a side track. Seen in perspective, the switching portion of the carriage has perceptibly the aspect of a honeycomb. For this reason, we will henceforth designate this portion of the carriage by the term "honeycomb".
The honeycomb serves to direct the carriage on the conveyor system. For this effect, the small plates have received a predetermined position on one side or the other of the tubular stop, and during the progression of the carriage on the conveyor system, the free ends of the small plates are capable of interfering with one of the several fixed stops. The honeycomb unit is then pivoted around the vertical tube bearing the small plates, so that the guide mechanism is intercepted by the shunt-rail and the carriage is deflected on a side track of the conveyor network.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the conveyor system known in the prior art, the small plates constitute a memory of data, such as the path to follow on the conveyor network, or the destinations of loading and unloading. With an arrangement given by the small plates and the corresponding fixed stops, the carriage will accomplish automatically, at very precise moments, a succession of operations chosen in advance.
A change of the mission of the carriage during its movement is excluded with such a conveyor system. Before, you would have to stop the carriage, then manually modify the arrangement of small plates and the fixed stops, which introduces a notable delay in the handling of loads and risks leading to false manuverings on the part of the user.
Moreover, in known conveyor systems, the change of level of the loads is carried out by means of inclined conveyor elements along which the carriages bearing the loads travel up or down. It is realized that such a system is difficult to install and also is relatively cumbersome.
In addition, the load is suspended by a hook and is removed manually, which excludes automation in the loading and unloading and limits the utilization of the conveyor system to a basic load.